


車車部分(8)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	車車部分(8)

秀彬他就被了柾國他躺了下在地上的，之後柾國他就同了秀彬他：你真好乖而乖過我哥哥，秀彬他：唔不是啊，柾國他：不是，你玩了我，我就要做了你，柾國強吻了秀彬他，也並把了秀彬他的衣服除了，柾國他也把秀彬他強吻着了的時候，還吻着算深但未夠深，秀彬他就開始又想：为何了全部成员都是同我做的，為什麼要同我做，全部BTS的哥哥都同埋/了我做得，做什麼，因為我只得了我一個是有了杏仁奶的，所以会想做，就有了這個可能，我只係想和了連準哥他做，希望以後就/都不要做，之後秀彬他和了柾國他濕吻得又不想吻，不停去擺脫，但是次次都是不成功，不停给柾國濕吻，所以柾國他同了秀彬他：用鼻呼吸，秀彬他：嗯啊，吓，之後秀彬他和了柾國他也吻完，之後秀彬他們開口就留下了銀絲, 之後秀彬他的衣服就被柾國他全部都除了的，柾國他看到了秀彬他的身体那麽漂亮的及纤细的，柾國他就立刻撫摸著秀彬他的身体，和舔得咬秀彬他的全身，及其他部分，柾國在之後直接地舔吸咬含了秀彬他的乳尖，柾國他還用了手捏着秀彬他的乳尖及揉着乳尖一下，不時令到秀彬他叫着：啊~不要~啊，之後柾國他含乳尖還用口或手扯了秀彬他的乳尖，還舔了一個圈的。秀彬他：啊哈…咿呀… 柾國哥…哥…啊啊啊嗯~啊咦…”，“哥…咿呀…啊啊啊啊…柾國哥你太坏了…啊啊啊…哈啊…不要了…唔啊啊啊…”令到了秀彬他的身体不時颤抖及出汗的，柾國他也令到了秀彬他的乳尖不停變成更加紅腫，令到了柾國更加想要含着了秀彬他的乳尖中的杏仁奶和更加想做，之後柾國他就用了手撫摸著秀彬他的下面，柾國把潤滑劑塗滿柾國他自己的手指中，柾國他就插了一隻手指至兩隻手甚至3隻手指插到了秀彬他的後穴，探入秀彬的后穴，手指在甬道内探索着，摸索着那个可以让他疯狂起来的地方。软肉紧紧地吸附着柾國他的手指，好像舍不得让他离开一样，也開始幫忙/了秀彬他的後穴擴張了，令到了秀彬他不停高叫的，秀彬他就叫着了好爽，秀彬被柾國哥操得好爽的，啊，柾國他就看到了秀彬的可爱又操爽開心的样子，柾國他同秀彬他講了一句話：就形容下你的感受/觉及其他样子的，之後秀彬他就講了一句話的，秀彬他：好爽，啊嗯啊被你那好大的xx插/操死，就插到了我肚肚的～啊，又到頂，還是好大力地操着，鸣~嗯啊~之後秀彬他就好快不自覺地射出來/高潮了，之後秀彬就給了柾國他清潔完攤在地上睡著了。柾國他做完就離開了秀彬他。


End file.
